No one get's left Behind
No one get's left Behind is the Hundred Thirty-Sixth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in May 12, 2017. Synopsis Misty Gekko encounters Slurpent, a self-proclaimed eight tongued "Yo-kai Butler", who later gives him a watch that enables him to see Yo-kai. Nate also befriends three Yo-kai, one of them being Illuminoct. Plot The Episode begins with the Cavendish's Fleet arriving at the Chronicles System. After setting up a base, Cavendish and his friends went off to catch fish. Misty Gekko catches an average-sized whopper and her friends teases her by saying the beetle is, "Just like her, very average". Angered and determined to prove them wrong, Misty ventures off deep into the forest and follows a glowing river. She follows it into a no entry zone and finds a scary looking restaurant and hears a voice telling her to buy a strawberry milkshake and get a prize. Freaked out, Misty gets a milkshake and receives a grey colored capsule and a magic watch. When she opens it, it explodes and a giant snake-like Yo-kai going by the name of Slurpent pops out and thanks her for freeing him alongside his gigantic Yo-kai Empire called the Slurpent Empire. Slurpent explains that he was once an giant snake imprisoned 190 years ago by a man who thought all Yo-kai were evil which Misty could understand better. When the sun shines Misty sees a Illuminoct and Shadow Venoctwalking and carrying a Duel Disk. Illuminoct and Shadow Venoct explains his backstory about how he was a human with a great, gentlemanly name; Anthony Tredwell and his younger brother Yuki Tredwell. They loved their life in his village until he and his family and friends were killed by Rubeus J the charming Yo-kai who is in the service in a gigantic Slurpent Empire from the Yo-kai World and lead by Slurpent. Their deaths leads to their revival as a Yokai. Misty offers to the Venoct Brothers to join Cavendish's group and became friends. Misty is rewarded a two medals as a sign of their new friendship. A mysterious Yo-kai is flying over Springdale at night, finally landing on a building. It’s hunting Illuminoct. Misty has a plan to trigger the attention of Slurpent's Empire. Slurpent's disguised Misty Gekko as a Stormtrooper making Nate believe that was from the cartoons. Eventually, Nate's mom gets so mad that her rage manifests as a dragon, which eats Oreryu and puts an end to Nate's plan but Misty's rage inside the Stormtrooper outfit manifests as a Susanoo, which slays the dragon as Misty Gekko's sniper rifle accidentally shot Nate's mom on the head, killing her in the process after Lily Adam turns around in shock. Nate sees her mom dead and cried her death. However, in a moment of internal turmoil, Venoct arrived to late to see Nate's mom dead. Venoct realized that someone have released the Slurpent, who consequently conquered the Yo-kai World by creating his own empire. Venoct has a flashback to his past as a human, when the Slurpent Empire took his friends, family, and home from him, and his thirst for vengeance transformed him into Venoct. After Lily Adam's funeral, Whisper is shocked that the massive Yo-kai might be somewhere and the Slurpent Empire's rise to power makes it so that humans and Yo-kai cannot see each other. Komajiro, USApyon, Whisper, Jibanyan, and Hovernyan confront Slurpent in his castle, and call in a favor from Hidabat to get inside. Komasan pulls out a rocket launcher that Komajiro bought on the internet. Misty Gekko in her stormtrooper disguise summons Slurpent's Empire making Komajiro, USApyon, Whisper, Jibanyan, and Hovernyan afraid of them, but Nate and Inaho show up and save them. Nate summons Tattletell to make Misty Gekko take off the disguise and she is exposed confirming that Misty Gekko is the murderer of Nate's Mom. Nate pulls out the Yo-kai Medal and attempts to summon Lord Enma, but the medal splits into two, and both Inaho and Nate summon Enma and Venoct arrives in time but Misty and Slurpent honestly surrenders alongside Slurpent's Empire because he wanted to stop Mckraken from taking the throne. After defeating Mckraken, Slurpent promised that he will never take over the Yo-kai World but to help it. Slurpent's task is done and Misty Gekko bids it farewell as the Yo-kai returns to their world as Misty Gekko's own redemption and Misty apologizes to Nate for killing his mom. Nate was comforted and forgives her for being a friend to all Yo-kai. The spirit of Nate's mom hovers over Misty Gekko saying to her to take good care of Nate which she agreed and Lily Adams was free to rest in peace. With things settled, Misty sees Slurpent and the Slurpent Empire along with the rest of the Yo-Kai saying that everything's back to normal. Misty still in her tears while giving respects to Lily Adams because of what happened and Nate along side the God of High School students and Cavendish comforts her saying that Lily Adams is always her friend. Katie, Nate, Inaho, Barnaby and Eddie joined Cavendish's group. After Misty Gekko says good bye to Lily Adams at her grave, Cavendish's group heads back to the space fleet and departs along with the rest of the Yo-kai. Unknown to everyone, Raimei Ōtsutsuki revived Lily Adams and takes her to Heaven. Characters Humans and Aliens *Cavendish Ōtsutsuki *Hamura Gekko *Mayu Ōtsutsuki *Naia *Naiee *Paul Uzuki *Numbuh 19th Century *Numbuh Mito *Numbuh Paul *Numbuh Litchi *Numbuh Sanban *Ben Lincoln *Paul Dickson *Numbuh Armada *Cree Gekko *Christopher Gekko *Cagali *Ruby Heart *Kandy *Mikoto Murakumo *Chester *A.J. *Sanjay *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Trixie Tang *Jack Fenton *Maddie Fenton *Jasmine Fenton *Danny Fenton *Makoto Murakumo *Kala Murakumo *Timmy Turner *Terry Bogard *Joe Higashi *Andy Bogard *Mai Shiranui *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Es *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Spear Ōtsutsuki *Yuki Skywalker *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Ky Kiske *Sol Badguy *Sin Kiske *Dizzy *Zanza Klaus *Clear Klaus *Dan Renato *Nobuya Gekko *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko **Kyoji Masamune *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak Umi *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Brendan *Hilbert *Calem *Momoshiki Palpatine *Anakin Ōtsutsuki *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Master Bison *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Kuon Buxaplenty/Hades Izanami *Paul von Schroeder *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Bowser *Ganondorf *Merak Umi *Elise *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *F.A.N.G *Soo-Won *Shinjirō Nagita *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Hamura Ōtsutsuki *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki *Rey *Finn *Stella *Gabriella *Carmen *Clover *Alex *Sam *Jerry *Vyse *Aika *Fina *Drachma *Enrique Teodora *Gilder *Yuki Skywalker *Padmé Seika *King Shuigang I *Dail Anthony Zao Pesca *Misty Gekko *Toby Gekko *Paul Calrissian *Sash Lilac *Carol Tea *Milla Basset *Himeko Kurusugawa *Chikane Himemiya *Sōma Ōgami *Tsubasa *Girochi *Sister Miyako *Corona *Reiko Ōta *Nekoko *Kazuki Ōgami *Yukihito *Yusei *Jack *Crow *Blitz *Nervin *Rally *Tank *Akiza *Toby Tredwell *Misty Tredwell *Carly *Greiger *Annie *Max *Jin Mo-Ri *Han Dae-Wi *Yu Mi-Ra *Kyoichi Kusanagi *Midori Yata *Sugihara Oyama *Dante *Kyoji Kusanagi *John *Park Seung-Ah *Park Il-Pyo *Park Il-Tae *Okhwang *Heracles *Katie *Kenny *Nate *Nathaniel *Inaho *Barnaby *Eddie *Lily Yokai *Slurpent *Brave Tribe *Slippery Tribe *Charming Tribe *Mysterious Tribe *Shady Tribe *Tough Tribe *Heartful Tribe *King Tribe *Wicked Tribe *Hagure Tribe *Eerie Tribe Battles McKraken vs. Misty Gekko Participants *Misty Gekko *Slurpent *Brave Tribe *Slippery Tribe *Charming Tribe *Mysterious Tribe *Shady Tribe *Tough Tribe *Heartful Tribe *King Tribe *Wicked Tribe *Hagure Tribe *Eerie Tribe *McKraken Locations *Yo-kai World Winners *Misty Gekko *Slurpent *Brave Tribe *Slippery Tribe *Charming Tribe *Mysterious Tribe *Shady Tribe *Tough Tribe *Heartful Tribe *King Tribe *Wicked Tribe *Hagure Tribe *Eerie Tribe Trivia *This Episode is based on the Yo-kai Watch Anime Series. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon